I'm Pregnant
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: How a girl tells her husband that she is pregnant?That's how demigods do it. Sequel "Telling the parents"inside. Drabbles. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

I was on the coach, my legs carefully resting on the couch arm, waiting for Percy to come back home. My head on a soft, hand sewn pillow while my hands ,gripping a hard bound book but I don't have any idea who wrote it. I know, a daughter of Athena who has no idea for a change. It's the end of the world. Give me a break! I have other things to think about! Like what happened this morning and….

"I'm home Wise Girl!" A voice peeked through the doors.

I sighed and urged myself to calm down. I started inhaling in and out, quietly of course.

"I'm here Percy! Can you come here for a second?"

Loud footsteps, banging the wooden floors filled the air and I have almost calm down. Almost. After Mr. Seaweed brain here, made an entrance, completely clueless of what is in store for him. I took this as a signal and opened my mouth and let my shaky breath out.

"Percy, I have something important to tell you." I started, my voice cracking softly. But I don't think it was noticeable.

Percy turned his head in my direction and sat in front of me. Gazing into my eyes, showing full concern.

"Are you sick?"

"No"

"Did something happen?"

"Well...yes"

" Is something wrong?"

"No, in my opinion no…"

Percy hesitated for a second as he was in his world now. He started thinking, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. His eyes immediately expanded. A panic expression slithered on his face while it darkened. His forehead started to sweat. Percy rose up from the couch, placed his tall legs on the floor so he was on begging level. He took my hands and wrapped it with his. His eyes, showing signs of pain, love, fright, and panic.

"Annabeth, please don't break up with me!" Percy pleaded.

"Percy…"

"I can change everything about me…"

"Percy…"

"I'll do everything you want…"

"Percy…"

"But please don't break up with me!"

"Perseus Jackson!"I scream.

He looks at me, completely terrified.

"Apparently your brain is really full of seaweed if you think I am going to break up with you!" I said smiling.

His expression changed from scared and panic to relief and ecstasy.

"Thanks Gods! I was truly, really, super scared! What do you want to tell me?" He said, with an expression of a kid .

I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Percy….I'm pregnant. We are going to be parents."I look deep into his eyes, searching for answers through it.

He looks at me inexpressive.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

He looks at me and made a run for it.

I sat here, on the couch, petrified. Percy doesn't want to have a child. Before I can make one move, Percy came back with a lot of planks under his left arm and a hammer in his right hand. He approached the average sized square that gives us a perfect view and covers it, along with every other window and door with planks in less than a minute. Once he was done with that, he puts on a mask and starts to weld an iron board that appeared from Hades know where, on the windows and doors. Again, once he was finish, he took the protection mask off.

"What was that?"I ask confused.

"If your mother discovers I got you pregnant, she will send a lot of owls to torture and kill me."

I stood up, waking my legs in the process and gave him a huge teddy bear hug.

"She will never do that, Percy. You know why? Because she know that would hurt me too much and I know she doesn't want that to happen to me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being really paranoid Wise Girl. We are going to be amazing parents!" He said sweetly.

I smiled a loving smile.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl"

We stayed like that, completely lost in our own world. Forever in love. Out of nowhere, a thought came to me.

"Percy….how will you remove the iron boards and planks?

"Um…."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEW,ADD TO FAORITE/FOLLOW AND READ THIS STORY!**

**AND A LOT OF THANKS FOR MY AMAZING BETA _Lightning-AND'Death._That chapter is for you!  
**

**P.S:NEXT CHAPTER IS TRATIE!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Nico and Thalia_

_Thalia's POV_

I sat on my modern looking yet comfy chair looking at the once messed up dinner that I just prepared.

You're probably thinking something like; "Wow! Did she really make a meal that's actually edible?"

Don't blame me!

That was my first try to make something other than a plain 'ol sandwich. And may I say, with pure modesty, I did it very well. What an accomplishment!

Now you are probably curious about why did I do it in the first place, since it's not really in my so what called nature. Well it's a VERY long story and I prefer to not get into details, but….

"Hey Pinecone Face!" Nico greeted me in his usually phrase as he enter the room and stop to look at unprecedented miracle in front of him (AKA dinner)

"You made dinner?"He said completely bewildered. His eyes bulged out and his eyebrows scrunched up together, as if he was trying to figure something out or because he just didn't believe I made dinner. Usually we order take out or he cooks. I rolled my eyes at his faithfulness of my cooking.

"No Nico! I just used some kind of mysterious magic to make a lot of jars of poisons and used my awesome magic skills and disguised it as no other to look like food for you to eat and die Mwahaahahaaha! I said making hand gestures as well; sarcasm practically flowing out of my mouth and my eyes rolling like bouncing ball.

"Please tell me you are joking." His face turned pale as ever, and he is expression stayed very still as if he was some statue of a sexy son of Hades. He trained me to at least think that or he would have to tickle me to death. That, boy!

"Of course I'm joking you idiot!" I slapped the back of his head and he faked pain. He could be so oblivious sometimes!

"Oh! So who died?" He asked, in curiosity.

"You tell me?" I questioned him.

"Well was it that old lady with a lot of cats, but I don't know you knew her and…" He started, as he put his finger on his chin and looked up. You know, how those people do in those comic books.. It stiffens few inches near his head.

I think I just lost it then.

I let my eyes wander the whole kitchen and dining room and looked for a specific drawer. I approached it slowly, leaving a inquisitive Nico. I pulled open the drawer, and pulled out a sharp metal from my hunting days. I threw it at Nico, not meaning to hurt him in anyway. Just to make him frightened. He stiffened and let it snip some pieces of his hair. Good, he needed a haircut.

"Just eat and shut up!"I said with venom leaking as well as humor mixed with it.

For once, Nico actually followed my instructions. Serves you right! Never mess with a, uhh, err, Uhm Girl!

I then took my seat at our dining table started to play with my food. It's just impossible to think for a way to tell him the news. When I discover the _news_ it was absolutely amazing, but now trying to tell him, it is more than hard. Gods I fought against lots of monster, titans and giants, but I can do this one simple task!

I threw my fork in frustration.

"No freakin' way to tell him that! How do mortals make it look so easy is absolutely impossible!" I mumbled to my self, furiously.

"Thalia, please tell me what happened "said Nico calmly as he placed his hand on my shoulder to give me some comfort.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED? I'm pregnant! That's what happened! I scream and I put my head in hands in aggravation

Silence.

*Pop*

The hand dropped from my shoulder and I stayed alarmed. I cocked my head to where Nico is. Nico looked like he passed out, I rolled my eyes at frustration and at him.

"Nico!" I said and went to my fainted husband.

I leaned over him and I slapped him, leaving some drool on my hand. Yuck. I wiped it on his face. What? Serves him right!

He instantly got up shaking hands.

"Oh my gods Thalia, I just had a dream which you were pregnant and…"

"That wasn't a dream, Nico. I am pregnant." I reassured him.

"Oh. Awesome!"He said in a choked tone.

*Pop*

There he goes again.

I sigh and sat in the nearest chair.

"What will he do when I'm in labor?"I muttered for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: STORY TIME!**

**I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND?**

**MY EMAIL FULL OF "NEW REVIEW"AND"****ADD YOUR STORY TO FAVORITE" OR" **** ADD YOUR STORY TO FOLLOW" OR "**** ADD YOU TO FAVORITE AUTHOR"**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**AND A LOT OF THANKS FOR MY A&A(AWESOME AND AMAZING) BETA _Lightning-AND'Death_!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Katie and Travis

Katie POV

I was sitting on this plush and soft sofa on the terrace with my hand resting on its arm, inhaling the flower perfume of my garden and try to calm myself down. I did some yoga exercises I see people on TV do. Note to self: It doesn't really work. I glued my eyes close and drank some of my sweet tea. First sign: I'm extremely nervous and not even my special tea with caramel can't calm me.

I sigh and put the cup on the stiff, maple with dark brown stain colour coffee table in front of me. I got up and went inside. Travis can be here in any minute and I still don't have any idea how to tell him.

"Oh Katie-Kat, I'm home!" Travis said in a sing song voice, and searched the entire room, looking for me. I stepped out of the shadows and he approached me.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Travis, how long have we known each other?" I questioned him.

"Well, I think 14 years. "He said leading a hand to his chin.

"And how many times have I told you, don't call me Katie-Kat?" I informed him, with a raspy tone sprouting from my mouth.

"Oh that's easy! For 5 years 8 months, 2 weeks, 18 hours, 27 minutes and 45 seconds that was the only thing you told me!."He ended it with a triumph smile.

I look at him surprised and after few seconds I remember that I should tell him something.

"Travis I need to tell you something. Something important."

"Sure. I'm listening" He shoved his ear near my face,

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you it so I will just say it: I'm pregnant!"I blurted all that with a single breath and I keep my eyes close.

*Silence*

I open my eyes. Travis just stays there with his jaw open, stretching all the way to the floor.

"When did you discover it?"He asks

"This morning. I'm in the first month."I explain, with a wary look.

"Oh my Gods! We should go and buy baby clothes and toys and we should decorate the room. Is it a boy or a girl? It's better to paint the room with neutral color and we sound buy diapers and furniture. Oh Gods we have a lot of things to do!"He rushed all that information out of his mouth, all in one single breath. So you could say, he said it very rapidly.

He went to the coat stand and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"I ask ,already confused.

"To buy things for the baby! " he said, already leaving and slamming the door in the process, leaving dirt marks on my oak colored floor.

I placed my fingers in front of me and examined it, waiting for my foolish husband to come back.

Three, Two, …

*BANG * CRACK * CRASH * SLAM * POP * SLASH *

The door open sand Travis, full of scratches, stepped in.

"Travis "I said "That was the storage room"

"I know ,NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:SORRY FOR LONG WAITING!**_

_**AWESOMES THANKS FOR MY AWESOME BETA Lightning-AND'Death**_

_**YOU REALLY SHOULD READ HER STORIES , ARE AMAZING.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Leo and Reyna

Reyna POV

I started pacing, heavily, from one end of the room to another, practicing how I should tell Leo. And you want to know something? It doesn't work! I sat on an armchair and let a sigh out. The news I'm about to give him isn't easy at all, even giving a speech tops this one! For me it's easier to stand in front of the Senate and tell them the life threatening news than to stay in front of my husband and tell him instead.

I start to practice my speech again when all fire breaks loose:

"Oooh Rey Rey! I'm home" He sang, so out of pitch!

I ran out of room wanting to strangle him when I found myself being rotate through the air.

"So "Leo said as he put me down " What did I do to get that 'happy' welcome, babe?"

"That was a tentative urge to strangle you, Leo, not a happy welcome" I said, matter of fact.

I ran a finger down his chest, dangerously close. We were a few inches apart and I saw him leaning in. He puckered his lips and I smirked. I pushed him and he staggered back a bit. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought my lips to his ears. He hitched a breath.

"Never. Call. Me. Babe. Got it?" I warned. He made a huge gulp and his faced soon showed a goofy smile. He decided to change the subject and thank the gods he did!

"What did I do to get strangled?" He asked me in a sweet, innocent four year old tone.

That suck up.

"You called me Rey Rey!" I addressed him.

"Well that's your nickname!" He mimicked me.

I glared at him

"And my nickname for you is 'The-stupid-boy- who-I-had-foolishly-made-a-mistake-of-marrying!'" I smiled evilly, but of course I do love him dearly.

"Really? I think it's a very long nickname." He said, bluntly.

"Oh shut up "I said and I pushed him playfully. But I remember what I should to do. I have now merged into the serious Reyna.

"Sit down. I have big news" I added, with no emotion in my voice. Just my eyes.

"Cool! I'll listen" He jumped happily, not aware of the situation we are in. Even then, I cracked a smile.

I get a deep breath

"I'm pregnant"

Leo looks at me and a smile broke on his face. He rush to me and starts to rotate me through air. (Yes again) He planted me a passionate kiss. He continued rotating me around the air, just as we were doing that. I was happy he took the news well.

"That is a-w-e-s-o-m-e" he said while he tackled me into a bear hug.

"You know what babe? You are just soo lucky to be married to this god. I am just like the sexiest god in the world. Now, I think you forgot about my charming modesty! Let's not forgot, I'm also the hottest god in the world. Every girl would be swooning for me. But baby, I picked you." He said, overly cocky. But that's what makes us click.

"I know, I know. Whatever helps you sleep at night. And Leo…." I waved him off, completely unaware of what he said.

"What?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"Go and get some water." I ordered

"Why? You feel bad?"

"No, but I prefer that this hand crafter arm chair, will stay as an arm chair."

He looks at the now burning arm chair.

"Crap"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:GUYS THANKS FOR ALL AWESOME REVIEVWS!**

**THANKS FOR MY BETA _Lightning-AND'Death_.CHECK HER STORIES, ARE WONDERFUL!**

**PS: Because Piper is pregnant meaning their harmones level is taken to the maximum.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jason and Piper

Piper POV

I was on the floor, leaning my back on the sink. Yes, I'm in the bathroom. Got a problem with that? Then go solve it. Anyways, many thoughts have invaded my head. Some good, not-so-good and curse'y' stuff. I felt as if the walls were closing on me, that I'm forever trapped in the bathroom. I think I finally lost it. Nope, I'm still breathing. I try to push the tears back in its rightful position, and I did a successful job of it.

*DING*

I took a breath. This is it. The sign. Where my future holds.

I calm myself down, doing breathing exercises in the process. I lift my eye lid open. I gracefully stood up. I gently, slowly looked at the sink. I turned the 'sign' on its right side. And there I saw it. The 'sign'. I can't believe it.

**That sign that changed my life completely.**

My brain is ripping myself into to pieces. I practically have two voices in my mind debating with each other.

**That can't be possible! **

_Of course it's possible!_

**No, it's not. This is a dream. I just know it.**

_Pinch yourself, and dear. You're back in reality_.

**Shut up. What if he breaks up with me? Oh my gods, he can't!**

_Di Immortals! Of course he wouldn't break up with you. As long as he doesn't see you like this, we're all good!_

***Glares at thought number 2***

ARRGH! I'm going insane! I mean who does that?! Have two people stuck in their head. Two IMAGINARY people.

I basically stood beside the sink, trying to convince myself that this isn't a dream. What if he doesn't want it? If he doesn't want it, I'm not getting rid of it. Then I would have to raise it all by myself. What if he breaks up with me? What if he will be angry about that? All bad options cross through my head and I try to stop my tears.

"Piper, I'm home." said Jason's voice

He entered our bedroom and I stepped out of the spa like bathroom.

I wiped my tears and turn to him, doing my best to try and look normal.

"Piper? What's wrong?"

Of course, being who he is, he started observing me, trying to get some answers out of me. I swear, if he wasn't a Jupiter's child, he would qualify for a Minerva's child.

"Nothing."I said, faking a smile

"Piper…Tell me" He raised an eyebrow at me, making it completely difficult for me not to tell him. Sweats of beads started dripping from my forehead, and I try to avoid the 'eyebrow'. It's so tough. I couldn't take it no more. I caved in and looked at him. Ugh. Why must he have to do this to me?

"I-I'm P-pr-pregnant" I closed my eyes.

I really hope this is all a dream. I'm pretty sure this is the toughest part a pregnant girl has to do; Wait for their husbands' reaction.

I was expecting a scream, or some thrashing of the objects, or the hearing of the door, or the how could you look, or maybe even the 'you ungrateful child' slap. But, no. I got something much better. A kiss. A meaningful, heartfelt, soul-flying kiss. I feel like I'm at cloud 29.

"So you're not angry?" I blinked.

"Why do you think I'll be angry?" His beautiful pool of cerulean eyes narrowed at mines.

"I don't know." I said sheepishly.

Now that I think of it. I was really stupid to think he will be angry or he'll break up with me. Jason Grace could never do that to me.

"I was being pessimistic. I'm Sorry." I told him genuinely.

"Hey, it's okay."He hugs me

Wait a second. There is something wrong. I hear the rumbling noise, outside. The pitter patters sound crashing on our windows. And lastly, the glimpse of some yellow and bleu flashing before my eyes.

"Jason…."

"Yes?"

"Stop this stupid rain!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ, REVIEW, ADD TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW THI STORY!**

**COOKIES FOR YOU (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) ****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

******AND THANKS , OF COURSE , FOR MY BETA _Lightning-AND'Death._Please check her stories.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Hazel and Frank

Hazel POV

Au nom des dieux!**(Thanks Ageofmyths for correction!)**

I fell in the couch looking nowhere.

I try to find the right word to describe the situation I'm in. Is it Awesome? Amazing? Unexpected? Well yeah…Wonderful? All those words fit in this situation. I imagine how life will be once my babe is born. For a second I see myself with a little baby in my arms with Frank's strong arms wrapped around me and he even managed to hold our baby's little small hands. I smiled.

It's a very hard thing to do. To tell Frank the news. But somehow, I can just feel how he's going to react. I start to think of some ways to tell him the news when…

"Hazel, you here?"Said a loving voice. I turn back to see Frank entering the room I'm in.

"Yes."I answered. But I saw a speck of red and white behind his coat. Hmm.

"What are you hiding?" I questioned him, with a smirk playing on my lips. I know he hates it when I find his little surprises earlier then he can tell me what the surprise. Pssh. I'm just awesome like that.

"As the saying goes?"He asks

I roll my eyes

"Please tell me what you are hiding?"

"Better "he pulled from his back a bouquet of red chrysanthemums. He gives me the bouquet and my heart starts pumping fast. The red stain on my cheeks never left. I felt like I'm a 15 year old girl all over again.

I give him a kiss.

"Thanks" I said" What's the occasion?"

"Just a feeling" He shrugged.

I can't stop my smile from hiding.

"Sit down. You're feeling was right. I should tell you something."

We sat on the couch. I look at Frank. He looks like a cute clueless panda bear. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

He look at me. He opens his mouth to say something.

"Roooar" Frank covers his mouth.

He sounds like a grizzly bear. I start to laugh.

"What does that mean?"I ask

"I wanted to say that it's amazing." he said and hug me

Of course, I hug him back.

"Frank, I'm worried about something." I asked, letting my motherly side take over me. Been having it, ever since I found out about the baby. I guess all pregnant women has that feeling.

"What?"

"If our child inherits you're power to change into an animal. We'd be screwed." I chuckled. And so did Frank. I shook my head telling him that's not what I was going to ask him.

"What if his first word is roar? Then I will never understand him!" I added with an over exaggerating tone.

Frank kisses my forehead and pulled me close so that I was sitting on his lap.

"I promise I'll translate for you."

* * *

**Ok, is first time when I wirite something here down. I just want to tell you that I'll post a new chapter tomorrow.**

**And " Au nom des dieux! " mean " In name of Gods "**

**And I have an ask. You see that button with "review" write on it? What you think it do? Push it and discover!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY BECAUSE I BREAK MY PROMISE!**

**BUT THIS IS LAST CHAPTER AND I WANT TO DO IT GOOD.**

_**AND I HAVE A IMPORTANT QUESTION!**_

**YOU WANT A SEQUEL? IT'S NAMED "TELLING PARENTS" AND IT'S ABOUT GODS REACTION WHEN THEY DESCOVER THAT WILL BE GRANDPARENTS.**

**TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**TANKS FOR MY BETA,Lightning-AND'Death.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clarisse and Chris

Clarisse POV

I was in our back yard destroying mannequins with my spear. Yes, I have a training ground in my back yard. Got a problem with that punk?

I want to destroy the last mannequin when I feel a pain in my stomach. I dropped my spear and I placed my hands on my stomach, gripping on it as if my life depended on it. I go in the house and I slammed on the coach. I take few deep breaths.

Better.

Now punk I don't need neither of you to keep me moral about what I should do and what I shouldn't when I pregnant.

It's just my second month!

And I'm not going to let my pregnancy come in between me and my training, got that?

The worst thing is….

"Clarisse? What happened? You're hurt? Was it a monster? Why are you hurt? You need ambrosia or nectar? Oh silly me, of course you need. I'll go to get it." Chris, my husband ranting, practically talking to himself.

The worst thing is that I didn't tell Chris that I'm pregnant.

Hey don't blame me!

I really love the guy, but he's the most protective person I know.

If I told him that I'm pregnant he probably wouldn't let me to do anything because I'm "to fragile". Fragile my **.

I took his hand in mines.

"Chris…shut up and sit."I ordered with a smirk and he sighed oh-so-dramatically.

He does exactly what I said and look at me like I will tell him my last words before I'll die.

Ha ha. He can't get rid of me that easily.

"Calm down! You look like your going to have a heart attack daily! !" I exclaimed

"Is everything okay…?"

"Yes it is" I cut him" But I have something to tell you."

I take a deep breath

"I'm in my second month of pregnancy."

Chris look at me, his jaw hitting the grown with drool practically invading our maple colored floor. Remind me to get a mop.

"S-sin-since di-i-id y-you kn-knowing?"

"3 weeks" I said laying the news as if I'm laying down my cards.

"Wh-why you didn't you tell me?"He asks, his face darken and his eyes dropped down.

I feel a stab in my heart.

Damn! That boy makes me go soft.

"Because if you found out. You'll turn overprotective. You'll go all papa mode. I hate when you do that!"I said frustrated.

"I—I'm sorry Clarisse. I know you can protect yourself without any help, but I just don't want you to get hurt" He told me, genuinely

"Chris. No need to go beyond the cheese meter. " I said smiling

"Ok, I promise I will not be overprotective"

"Well….I promise I'll not get into trouble without a good motive"

He smile.

I smile back.

"So…we will be parents?"

"Yep"

"Wonderful"

He come and hugs me. I buried my face at the crook of his neck and he started kissing my mines. I left out a small whimper. I hate it when he does that to me.

"Umm…Clarisse?" He let go, for a second, though his arms slid all the way to my waist. I have him a 'Mhhm' sound.

"Huh?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me we'll teach the child first how to walk and how to speak before you teach him how to use an electric spear."

"Whyyyy…?" I said, completely confused.

"Because if I make a mistake. I don't want to make a fool and get my ** kicked by a toddler."

I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"I promise"

* * *

**AN:I want to say that at the end:**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ,REVIEWED AND ADD TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANKS BECAUSE YOU STAY WITH ME AND MY STORY UNTIL THE END!**

**OK, NOW I READ WHAT I SAID AND I REALISED I WAS VERY DRAMATIC.**

**MEHHH LET'S RELEAX!**

**COOKIES AND DONUTS FOR EVERYBODY!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HAVE THE PLEASURE TO SHOW YOU THE SEQUEL FROM _I'M PREGNANT_**

**_TELLING THE PARENTS_**

**Hello all my amazing readers !OK something important HERE:**

**Next week I'll start school(can any of you kill me?please?)an is a very important year for me(with exams for high school and things)and my mother will give me my laptop just sunday(I know, it's crazy!)**

**So I'll update just in weekends.**

**But back to the chapter...Thanks for my beta _Lightning-AND'Death._Check her stories!****_  
_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Athena and Poseidon's reactions

**_Percy's POV_**

I stood in front of my father and Athena, my blood rising, my stress meter up to the roof, all my sweat can make a waterfall. I don't know if you don't know, but I'm nervous as hell, waiting for their reactions. Me and Annabeth just told them the pregnancy news. I was planning to attend and then ditch but I'm too nice to do that. And, Annabeth's dagger is hungry and very scary. He-he, that rhymes! No? Okay, then...

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!"Athena screams with her mouth gaping, but I guess it's the good type and comes running towards us to give us a giant embrace."That's totally-absolutely-awesome!" She screams totally out of her nature as if she's an Aphrodite spawn that has just won the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant. I can understand that, because they have to go against Aliens, and that's just, err strange!

A flock of blue and serendipity owls starts to play on different instruments and a of group odd crimson dolphins starts dancing...Wait. I wouldn't call that dancing, well if dancing looks like having ice down your pants, then they would be the most Graceful dancers to ever walk among the water. It's strange and very unusual seeing dolphins dance because they are wearing…heels? Gods, I must be imagining this. Is this a dream? Is this really their reaction?

"Percy? Percy. Percy!"

I broke away from my daze to see Annabeth waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh?" That was all I can say. Was everything I just saw, true?

"Percy. You were staring into the void from 10 minutes" she informed me while her eyebrows furrow.

"Well that explains the dancing dolphins."I muttered

Ahh. I guess my Dad and my Monster in law, Err...I mean MOTHER in law's reaction was fake. Great. Just my luck.

Annabeth look at me like I am psycho. In her eyes, I probably am, but you 'gotta love me right? No? Well, this just got awkward…

"Never mind" I said.

I start to beat my foot against the floor due to me being impatient. Hey I have ADHD and now I'm in lobby to Olympus to tell my father and my wife's mother (Hey, I didn't say monster! What an accomplishment!) that they will be grandparents! (For real this time, not the dream I had, sadly…) Don't blame me because I'm impatient and nervous.

"Percy." said Annabeth "Everything will be okay" She reassured me, but it sounds more like she's reassuring herself.

"It's easy for you to say that! My father doesn't want to kill you!" I waved her off frantically.

Annabeth roll her eyes. She seems to be doing that more often every since I came along. Wonder why.

"My mother will not kill you Percy." She said calmly, but in her eyes, you see..Never mind..young readers may be reading.

"Yes, you're right…." I decided to cave in.

Annabeth smile.

"...She probably will send an army of owls after me…" Spoke to soon Wise Girl! Mental Fist Pump!

Annabeth smile disappeared.

"And owls will rip of my skin…" I'm really starting to tick her off.

Annabeth stat to glare daggers towards me.

"And after those owls will eat my meat and…"

*SLAP*

I pressure my hand on my cheek trying to release the pain from Annabeth's deathly slap.

"That hurt" I feigned hurt.

"It isn't my fault you were becoming hysterical!" She retorted.

"Yeah…I'm really paranoiac right?"

"I think you get over you're paranoid when I told you that I'm pregnant"

Yeah I need a few hours to remove the iron board and planks. Don't ask it's a long story.

"If I get out of Olympus, trust me. There is no more challenges harder than this for me to became paranoiac."

Annabeth made an 'O' shape to say something but the lobby door of the elevator opened with a click.

I stood here.. petrified. Annabeth take my hand and drag me out of lobby and before I can realize we walk into the Council Room. My father smile at us while Athena kept a serious face. No surprise there.

"Hi dad, Lady Athena" I said while Annabeth said " Mom, Lord Poseidon"

"You want to talk with us about something very important right?"said Athena, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"What happened?" Ask my father.

"Um…..eh….well….see …you…um..crap..err.. "I stutter, tripping over my words.

Annabeth gather my hand in hers.

"Annabeth-is-pregnant" I released into this gigantic room, hoping they don't get the message which I said with incredible speed. Cross your fingers folks.

"Huh?"Ask my father

"Can you repeat that?"Athena narrows her eyes.

"Annabeth is pregnant." I repeat, closing my eyes, waiting for the impact.

*Silence*

"Amazing!" exploded my father " Son, Annabeth I give you my congratulations!" He said happily. I let out some air from my mouth, not the biggest problem..

Athena keeps a neutral expression

"Can I talk with you alone?" That sounds more like an order than a question.

I'm dead. She's going to kill me. Oh my gods. I never did everything I wanted. Like swim in pudding. Or prank the Stolls. Maybe even hang underwear on the tip of the Empire State Building.

My father gives Athena a warning look.

Annabeth lean towards my ear. "Everything will be okay."

I walk to other side of the room with Athena in front of me.

We stop and she turns to me.

I closed my eyes, my blood pumping; ready to explode. Here goes nothing. I'm writing this so I have proof that I have been murdered. Now with this letter, run to anyone and show this to them. Help them plan my funeral. Remember, on my shrine, I want the picture of me, going down the Roller Coaster. That was a big day. And I want happy music blaring out of the stereos with everyone wearing blue, not black. That's for Nico. I want a blue cookie on my fingertips, well if I still have them in my casket. Oh that's all bullshit. I don't want to die! I'M TOO YOUNG! I'M NOT EVEN MIDDLE-AGE YET!

"My daughter is happy with your news?" She asks with such calmness coming out, I didn't even think it was possible.

"Yes" I chocked out.

"Swear on Styx you will be careful and you will protect her when she need and you'll be a good father."

"I swear on The Styx" I put all my heart and soul, because it's true I can never hurt the love of my life. She's too amazing for my own good.

*Thunders*

Athena looks at me critically and after do something unexpected.

She smiles

"I'm happy my daughter found somebody like you Percy. I'm sure you'll be good parents."

I try to keep my jaw close. I wait for pink dolphins to come and start to dance but that's not going to happen.

"Thanks Lady Athena" I said, completely amazed. WOW.

"Over the hate and reality, the truth always comes to surface. I should tell you someday"

"So no owls that can kill me"

"Not today. But do a single little thing that will make my daughter sad and it will be your funeral."She warns, venomously.

"Yes ma'am" I said

"Good. Now go. You have to prepare a child room right?"

"Yes, thanks again Lady Athena"

I go back to Annabeth, happy that I'm all in one piece. We said goodbye to our parents and head to lobby.

"Was that so bad?" Ask Annabeth

"No." I answer, sad to admit that I actual admit that I am admitting that I was wrong. Did I use the word Admit to o many times? Oh well.

" I TOLD YOU SO!" She cheered while immaturely sticking her tongue at me.

"Yes" I grumbled.

" Are you still insane?" She smirked at me.

"No" I muttered, knowing she was right. No surprise there.

She kisses my cheek.

"I'm glad you're normal again Seaweed Brain"

I smile, genuinely. What would I do without this girl? I looked to my left and saw a sapphire colored owl, watching over us. Must be nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**.*Jump in a tree to hide from the forks and torches*

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORY FOR LONG WAITING.**

**I konw all of you hate me.I hate me too.**

**Ok, AN isn't a space for personal drama so I wouldn't start to say how hard was for me to enter at PC or my life was horible yada yada yada.**

**Again:I'm soooooo sorryyyy!**

**BUT**

**I have cookies for you!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(: :)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

******Ok I don't know when I'll update so I don't make any promise.**

******Thanks for all of you who read/reviewed/add to favorite/follow.**

******And thanks for my Beta _Lightning-AND'Death!_**

**AN EDIT:I re-updated it because o the cut off parts.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Zeus and Hades's reactions

Nico POV

"Why should we do that?" I ask when Thalia drags me into the Empire State Building.

"Because they need to know."was all she explained to little me as she dragged me into the lobby. Like someone dragging a dead body, thats how the picture looks like. I roll my eyes.

"As if they would care" I remarked, throwing my hands in the air to add emphasis towards my dramatic performance.

*Thunders*

"I think that was an answer. Now shut up you stupid corpse breath idiot!" Thalia thumped my head and waved me off.

"I love you too."I muttered

We enter inside the lobby. Nothing special, just an ordianry lobby. No need for me to add some useless shit about how the curtains gleam and the chandeleir that sparkles with every crystal shinning into ones eyes. No need to add detail to all the useless stuff inside a very, boring lobby. Deal.

"600 floor" I said wishing to be anywhere but here. Kill me now daddy.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're wrong. There is no 6 hundred floor." He looks at us, as if we are insane and that just made my wife's vein pop.

Thalia takes her dagger from jacket(she said it's easy than with the spear)and put it at guy's neck. Sweat beads were dripping and crashing on Thalia's overused dagger. I smirked.

"I think it is one. Can you mae use of your self and use your finger to softly push the button?"she said in a sweet I'll kill you if you if you annoy me more tone.

"Yes ma'am" he do what said Thalia. Duh.

I only hope this lobby doesn't send me to my painful death rather than a sweet and bedridden death. Painful death you ask?

Well…you know it isn't easy to tell you're father in law that his daughter is pregnant and it's way troublesome when my so called father in law is Zeus; Lord of the sky and king of the gods who can zapp me with a thousand lightnings.

But if I don't do it, Thalia will get angry and between an angry king of the gods and an angry Thalia... I choose to embrace the first option. I mean seriously, Thalia ...angry?*shuders* Tartarus sounds like a better option.

"I'm glad you stop acting like a coward" she said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm not a coward! I was just scared for my death string. Thalia, my dear "I said and held her hands with mines. "Thalia, honey. Please…I shall ask one thy

request...to thou shall never forget thee." I said with a theatrical nature.

She rolled her eyes.

"And they say Zeus children are dramatic"she muttered.

My answer was stoped by "ding" of the doors. i want to push all of the other buttons just to take me anywhere else, but Thalia, taking the advantage of the fact that I was still holding her hands dragged me out of the elavator.

"You really want to see me dead, Thals?"I ask

She rolls her eyes

"No, you idiot.I want to get this you know why? Because at home, a big tub of frozen ice cream has my name graved all over it."

"First:I'm glad to see that you want a bowl of ice cream more than me alive and second:Your ice cream will melt"

"First:We have something at home called a freaking freezer and second: Move your ass and let's get this over with."

I sigh and follow her to Throne room. I'm sooooo dead.

We go inside to see our fathers waiting for us.

"Well you two want to tell us something right?"said my dad in a cold voice.

And because our situation was too relaxing and comfortable, Zeus glared daggers at me.

"Um….well...um…"Thalia tightened my hand.

That means "We will be okay, tell them,we'll get this over with togheter" or "Spit it faster or I'll kill you before my father".I wish it was the firs option rather

than the more...devious option two but with all her reactions because of her hormons...I'm pretty sure it's option two.

I take a deep breath.

"Thalia is pregnant!" I lurted out. I quickly glued my mouth shut and let my heart escape out of my chest, like a fish evasion out of the water.

I'm waiting for chaos to start. I'm waiting to hear the screams. I'm waiting to be electrified by a million bolts. I'm waiting to get drowned in rain water. I'm waiting.

Not one of that of that, my father comes and shake my hand and….hugs me?

Thalia?

Ok, Percy told me something about dancing dolphins and if my father hug somebody I'm pretty sure dancing dolphins are very possible.

I look at Zeus waiting to scream or face explodes in a grin.

"And why in name of Styx you didnt tell us earlier?!"

I looked at Thalia who just smirks at me._I told you that it would be okay._

Oh shut up.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"What month are you due?"

"When was the last appoitment at the doctor?"

"How many days are you?"

"Will he inherit my good looks?"

"Oh shut up."

"Did you fall down the stairs?"

"Have you been having any cravings?"

"What colour is your urine?"

"Are you gentle with the baby?"

"Why aren't you answering?"

"Is the baby healthy?

"Did you have it ultrasound yet?"

My thoughts:What the Hades have they drugged themselves with?

I mean they look like 2 children who had to much sugar.

Apparently Thalia read my mind.

"With all my respect, what is wrong with you two?"

They sighed.

"It isn't something who we like to admit…..but let's say just that gods have a soft spot for babys"

Ok, I don't expect to hear that, much less having it come out of my father who is apparantly the ruler of badass-ness.

"But" exclaim Zeus returning to is serious mood "Next time, you shall tell us earlier.

Do you understand?"ask him in I'm-king-of-the-gods tone.

"Yes sir"I said.

"Good, you can go now"

I went out with holding hends with Thalia and still under shock.

"I told you that everything would be okay."

"You didn't tell me anything!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine you told me"

Ok I got rid of Zeus anger and I don't want to make his daughter angry.

"You have the sensation that we are in a paralel universe?"I ask

"Yes, but that isn't the point"

"And what is the point?"

"My revelation"

"And what is that revelation?"

"I forgot to put my ice-cream in the freezer."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:DON'T KILL ME!**

**Let me finish the story first.**

**Don't you hate when parents said"You aren't alowed at PC anymore!"?**

**I know I hate it.**

**I promise I'll try my best to update soon.**

**Forgive me?**

**I have cookies for you.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**You can't refuse cookies.**

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed, added to follow/favorite.I love you all.**

**And thanks to my awesome Beta!**

* * *

Hermes and Demeter's reactions

Travis POV

I can't keep my calm stay inside me no longer. What if she sent me at a farm or curses me to eat just cereal forever? I have to say goody bye to bacon! A man's worst nightmare!

You probably wonder what I'm talking about. Well you see ,Katie dearest here is pregnant so we got to tell our parents. But here is the problem. My freaking mother in law is a crazy goddess of cereal and agriculture. Like loco cocoa crazy Like mental crazy! Like slender man crazy! Like Dionysus crazy!

And my wife beside me is fully calm and relaxed, no stress lines or her baby bump is making an appearance. Just being the beautiful person she has always been in my eyes.

"How do you do it?"I asked, curious.

"Do what?" She responded puzzled.

"Be so calm?" I replied, in a 'DUH' tone.

"Why not. Isn't big cheese" She shrugged as if it was nothing. BULL!

"Isn't big cheese?!What if she curses me to eat cereal forever or do farming forever or….." I panicked and let my words continue flowing out of my mouth and start pacing around like a motor boat.

"You talked with Nico before we left the house?" She raised the eyebrow at me and popped her hip.

Oops. Busted

"Maybeeeee" I said innocently.

She sighed.

"Next time try to take advice from Annabeth." She nagged me and slicked me, making this manly man yelp.

"If you say like that Kitty Kat" I remarked sarcastically.

She glared at me

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" She warned, using the finger. Not the force but the finger! BEWARE.

"Okay, okay stop looking at me like a hungry tiger." I raised my hand in surrender.

She want to say something but the "BEEP" of open door stop her. Saved by the _beep._

I'm contaminating for life at the Curse of Cereal.

"My mother will not curse you!" Exclaimed Katie like she read my mind. She pushed me out of elevator. We go to the throne room and enter. My father sits on his manly throne and plays on his Iphone and lady Demeter smiles at us when we enter. I feel better. Maybe no curse.

"Hermes! Your child is here! You _could _pay more attention!"Said the goddess

Dad looks at us and grins ,he shoved his phone to the side enough for me to peek at what he was doing.

I looked at his phone.._Fifty.._okay..well I can't believe my dad is reading that. Just Eww.

"Hey Travis. Katie." He greeted us with his sociable tone.

That's one of things that I like about my father. He talk with us like we are buddies.

"So what's the news?" My curios dad said out loud.

"Well….," I looked at Katie. She nodded "Katie's…err.. pregnant. You'll be grandparents.-I mumbled quickly "- WHO WANTS PIZZA?"I said rapidly, hoping to change the subject.

Dad leaps off his seat as if his ass was on fire.

"Amazing!" He comes and hugs us "And I'd like some pizza. Pepperoni for me! What do you want?" He said innocently.

That's another thing who I like at my dad. He loves pizza.

"Hem, hem" Demeter coughed.

The three of us turn to Demeter.

Crap I forgot that she is here too.

"Pizza?" She ask "Cereal!"And she takes my father's phone

"Hey! Give me that back!"

"Keep dreaming!"

Demeter has the phone in her right hand and keep it above her head. And dad just jumps around trying to take it back like a little child, I wonder if he remembers that he could change his height.

"I want pizza!"

"And I say that you'll eat cereals!"

"Pizza"

"Cereals"

"Pizza"

"Cereals!"

Katie and I look at them like we are watching a heating game of a ping pong match.

"Give me my phone back!"

"Um….we ….may go...now if you don't mind…."

"Yes, yes..." said dad distracted probably wondering how to get his phone back.

"And don't forget to eat cereals" says Demeter with her attention on my dad's moves.

I left with Katie by my side.

"Well…at least no curse."

"Told you soo."

We smile at each other and make our way to lobby when we hear one, no two, horrible screams.

We look at each other alarmared.

"Somebody help us!" Screams two voices

Oh!

Poooooor George and Martha.

**Beta Note: **

**Obviously, this aint Flavster…Ahaa, see what did there…here..but it's me! The epic ninja, soon to be your highness. And Holy(insert swear word of your choice here) Review this weirdo's story! It's amazing! II swear if you review…I'll spare your life once I'm the ruler, and I swear that I will protect you from the robot toilets!**

**And be sure to read my story, please and thank you:)…Would love you dudes forever! 'Cause reading my stories would be the best birthday present ever! You gotta remember your Ruler's birthday AKA on the 29;)**

**This Girl…Over and out.**

**~Lightning-AND'Death (Razel 'ninja')**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:I'M HERE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT'S FASTER THAN LAST TIME SO YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THROW TOMATOES AT ME RIGHT?**

**THNAKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND ADD THAT TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW**

**AND THANKS FOR MY AWESOME NINJA BETA Lightning-AND'Death**

* * *

Hephaestus and Bellona's reactions

Leo POV

Am I awesome? **Yes.** Am I the greatest builder ever? **Of course.** Am I one of the epic people (or whatever demigods) who saved the world? **Hell yeah I am.**

Am I freaking out and can literally die right on the spot because I have to show the secret to my dearest mother in law (who just happens to be some tough and stern Roman chick) and is obviously my crazy wife's mommy?

**You bet your goat hinny I am!**

But that doesn't mean you can laugh in a corner and continue hyperventilating because I am still that sexy boy who can whip up fire anytime.

**So put that in your juice box and suck it. **

So there we go. Myself and my queen are going to tell our parents about her pregnancy. So while we wait in lobby, I slouched a bit and let my mouth round-up a tad to let out my angelic voice…better than angels that's for sure. **-Insert a winky face.-**

Yes you read it right. I'm a singer too. Could I be awesomer? For sure.

But for the single women out there reading this, I am taken obviously. So I am so sorry to rain on your parade, if you want. Give me your address…and I'll Via. Festus deliver some chocolate and a tub of Ben and Jerry's to your house. That'll make you feel better right?

"If I die young…." I sang heavenly..but my wife's reaction seems to differ from an amazed one. Huh? I guess she's just reminded by Percy's singing.

"SHUT THE FRIGGIN' UP!" My wife exploded and I seem to let my mouth quiver into a slight smirk yet my eyes differ from my expression.

And there my queen punched me so hard that I lost my breath for a few seconds and went KABAAAM! Like first time when I talk to her after the incident with Argo II. Ah memories.

"But queen…." I stretched out

"No…" She warned me

"Rey-Rey" I coaxed a little

"No"

"Babe" I used the weapon. I am so bad.

"No"

"Reyna…" Finally giving up

"Yes" She says satisfied and smiled superior \.

"..My quenie babe Rey-Rey." I smirked at her.

She glares at me…big whoop of a surprise there.

"I enjoy my last moments of life" I reminded her of what we came here for originally.

"If you sing again, be sure that will be your last moments from life" She venomously snarled at me.

"You'll make the pain shorter" I said in an over dramatic tone

"My mother will not kill you!" she said in an over-exaggerated tone.

"Oh I know that. But she is still creepy." I mumbled

And then the doors open.

Olympus in all his glory is in front of us. Percy was right when he said that it is at the most beautiful places you will be killed. Except for in the car where your grandson is freaking over your death. So there we are going to meet our parents. We enter in the Throne room….please kill me now.

And there blah, blah, blah greeting me almost piss on my pants let's get to dialogue.

"So I hope this meeting has a good reason" said Bellona coldly glaring at me-obviously- and giving her daughter a small smile and a leaderish(it's a word!) nod.

My father bumbled something I can't understand. Oh well…I would rather save my oxygen then ask my father what he just said.

"Well….um…."

I started pressing my imaginary ear from my brain towards the flame to hear any advice.

What? It gives me good advice

"Reyna is pregnant" I blurted out, suddenly

My father smiles. I whipped my head in my dearest mother in law's face and to my surprise….she looks annoyed and not the furious face I was waiting to embrace.

"Ha!" My father screamed pointing at her "You owe me a taco!"

Taco….Yummy

"Yeah ok later. I want to have a word with you" said the goddess pointing at me.

I followed her, trailing like a lost puppy looking for her owner.

Ok Leo thinks positive! Percy survived. You will survive too.

Bellona analyzed me like I was an opponent and she is heavily thinking what strategy is the best to bring me down.

After her weirdo, physiological and just plain eye raping, she took a fast look at Reyna

I'm dead.

"I think I understand in the end why my daughter chose a clown like you." She said, thoughtfully.

Oh my. I think I'm going to cry. That is probably the nicest thing she has ever said. ***wipes an imaginary tear***

"Um…"

"Don't interrupt me." She warned. "I think you took out the overly strict person she has in her and gave her a Leonard touch; relax. And to express her feeling. Thank you for that." She smile warmly at me.

Uhh…okay. I'm going to ignore the fact she said my name wrong and just give her a polite nod and smile.

"Um….you're welcome"

"Now go before I change my mind"

Within seconds, I was a meter away from Reyna-babe.

"Thank you…you can leave now…"

"Ha!"Exclaim Reyna pointing at dad, grinning triumphal.

"You owe me a pizza!"

Dad mumbled something about bets with demigods and cursed in ancient Greek.

I just sat here and stared, with my mouth gaping open.

"We will leave now" said Reyna stated dragging my shocked face out of the throne room. Before I know it, a cold breeze whipped my face and it just reminded me of the summer like scent of the outdoors.

Oh, we're outside..that's why.

"You make bets with my father?" I asked her, with my eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Reyna baby said innocently.

"On what?"

"If you survive" She laid flat on the ground like a card player showing her playmates her jackpot cards.

"Wait a second!"I exclaimed with my eyes wide open.

Reyna looked at me overly innocent and curious.

"Something wrong"

"Yes? My father bet that I'll not survive" I theatrically explained, using hand gestures and everything. You should give me an Oscar.

"Oh he did that just because I said that you'll survive first"

"Oh well…..Wait another second!" I realized.

"What is it this time" Reyna baby sad obviously annoyed.

"You just made a bet and now you're smirking." I stated, grinning from ear to ear with a proud twinkle in my eyes gleaming brightly.

"So?"

"You really are my wife" I said in a proud yet DUH tone.

She rolls her eyes

"Oh really? I thought I am married to Martians and you just brainwashed me to become a unicorn" Reyna baby said sarcastically…with the facial expressions and everything…the full package!

"A sarcastic sentence! What will be next?" I laughed proudly and beamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN EDIT:I replaced that chapter too, because it has also cut off parts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Jupiter and Aphrodite's reactions**

**Jason POV**

"Which floor?" I ask

"20" Respond Piper, looking at me.

I mentally sighed.

"And now?"

"22"

"And now?"

I could feel Piper glaring near me as I itch to get out of here.

"24"

"And…."

"JASON GRACE, ASK THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CHARMSPEAK YOU TO EAT YOUR OWN TONGUE!"

Yep she is nervous. Her moods change as fast as she change her socks, which by the way is fast, for your information.

"Sorry."mumbled Piper

I turn to her and smile, gleaming at her.

"It's okay, Pipes.I'm used to it." I chuckled, intensely watching the elevator screen change. I tapped my foot in anticipation.

She looks at me, full out glaring.

"What do you mean, Jason?"she ask in a semi-threatening tone, snarling a slight.

"It means that I got used to your pregnancy and things"I said to her, hoping she doesn't spray me with some perfume.

Hey I don't want to eat my tongue !Although it would be interesting to know what taste it has. Salty? Perhaps, minty due to toothpaste. Chocolatey, by any chance?

I mental face palmed.

Amazing.I start to think like Percy, dear. That's great.

"Not worried?"ask Piper, bearing to not looking at me

"Nope.I don't have anything that I should be worried could your mom do?Give me a make up?" I remarked, having a gag face.

Piper looks up at me

"Make up could be your worse nightmare."she said in a very serious tone. I made a gulp sound.

Jeez I hope Aphrodite is in a good mood.

Then I hear the *ding* of the doors.

We get out and make our way to Throne Room. When we walk in we found Aphrodite redoing her make up(big sursprise)and dad just sitting on his throne tapping his fingers like a bored person he is.

I want to say hello when Aphrodite jump from her throne, seeming like she was going to rape us but as a matter of fact she just gave us a big break-bones hug.

"So?"she ask"What are the news?Tell me tell me!" She persistently pestered the two of us, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

Dad rolled his eyes as did I.

"Like they will tell the gossip queen." My dad muttered, leaving Aphrodite dumbfounded.

"So?"she ask again

My father came to us.

"So?"

Jeez you'd think that they'll break their disc.

"Well Piper is pregnant."

The next phrase is going to make history for gods and mortals known as "THE GREAT BREAKING OF ANY WINDOW AND ANYTHING ELSE MADE OF GLASS ON OLYMPUS BY APHRODITE HAPPY SCREAM"

I think I my eardrums are crying, next to me Piper don't looks any better and Jupiter covered his ears in pain.

"OH EMMM GEEEEE! Like OHHH MAAH LAAAWD!We have sooo much things to do!That means shopping!If it's a girl,it should be a girl, dresses and blouses and for a boy, ugh let me think..Oh I saw this pretty smoking shirt for toddlers and I should…."

"Yeah, yeah Aphrodite.I heard that toddler clothes are on sale…"starts dad, watching in amusement.

But Aphrodite was already gone.

We all let sighs of relief. Thank the gods.

"My congratulations kids." My father boomed, clapping his hands dramatically and pride beaming in his eyes.

"Thanks dad"I said, flashing him a small smile.

"Um…but girl you are sure that you want to let your mother choose your baby's clothes?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Piper turn as pale as a ghost and after in next second she wasn't in the room.

I sigh.

Figures.

"I'll go after her dad" I said politely, making a run for it, searching for my wife.

As I was searching for my wife in every corner and street, I heard a voice.

"Do you even know where they are?"

"Damn." I cursed


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:Am I asking too much if I beg you to don't kill me?Pretty please!**

**Ok I know it probably don't mean anything if I say that I'm sorry but I'll do it !**

**I know I'm a horrible writer leting you to wait for so much time my lovely raders.**

**Let's go ahead with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Frank POV**

I try not to look nervous but in the Frank Zhang dictionary, that translates to: _Freaking Scared. _

I took a glance at Hazel. I analyzed her emotion and from the evidence, it clearly shows she's a tad agitated. I know that my father isn't exactly her favourite god and she isn't very pleased about the idea of meeting him to give him the news, but that's life.

Me?

I hope I'm not going to get killed by Hazel's father. On my wish list, my wish is to come out all in one piece but if Santa decides to put me on the naughty list, my gravestone will be engraved with the words "_Got Pluto's daughter pregnant. A friendly tip, don't knock up Pluto's daughter." _

Oh wait.

In his roman form he is more like the god of jewelers. For a second I imagined myself with a lot of rings necklaces earrings and bracelets singing a hip- hop melody.

Thankfully, the door rang causing me to drift away from my rap fantasy dreams. Newsflash, that's never gong to happen.

We walk out of the lobby and make our way to Throne Room.

"Good Luck!" Hazel whispered in my ear, lacing her fingers with mines.

"Yeah for you too. I hope we don't get killed with earrings."

My wife gives me an _I-Sometimes-Wonder-If-You-Are-Crazy-Or-Not _look.

"I'm still sane. Don't worry."I assure her. She rolled her eyes but looking at the corner of her lips, a smile was tugging to break free.

"For a second I thought you were diagnosed with BTBSOTRST." Hazel looked at me with a deadly expression, her voice going void.

"What?" I questioned, giving her a confused face. Though it came naturally.

"Big Three Boys Syndrome of Thinking Random Stupid Things." She replied nonchalant and looked forward.

I don't even want to know where that came from.

We entered the Throne Room. I've been inside the room many times but the architecture and the simplicity yet elegant of this room never seizes to amaze me.

After the greet and greet thing we all fall in awkward silence.

"So…." My dad began, completely failing at the whole ice break game thing.

"Well..."

"Umm …"

"Yeah." I finish, scratching my neck.

Awkward silence again.

"Um…anybody hear about that new type of café from Starbucks?"Ask Hazel, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, I went there... It's really good if you're having a long day afterwards." My dad remarks, nodding his head.

"Oh," Pluto nodded his head "The thing we drank last week? It was like a cup of energy."

"Hem, hem"

Pluto reminds me of Umbridge when he said that.

What?

A demigod couldn't watch Harry Potter without a bunch of fanfic readers to stare at screen?

…

I was in some deep thought until I realized I could have BTBSOTRST.

"I'm pretty sure we are not here to talk about coffee." Pluto started.

Oh right.

"Well," I panted, sweat coating my forehead. "Yeah, Hazel...about that…yeah me knocked… mean...I banged…no, no...Hazel's pregnant." I ended my rant and just stared at the gods; waiting for their reactions.

They both stare at us.

"Wonderful!" My dad clapped his hands and a small grin broke out on his face.

"Awesome!" Pluto remarked; pleased at the news.

Awkward silence. How much awkward silence would we have to go through?

"Lord Mars, dad we'll go now. Thanks for listening."

Just when Hazel and I were about to leave, the gods stopped us.

"Wait!"

They approached us, leaving me to gawk at their presence. Hazel then closed my jaw, humour dancing in her eyes.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She smirked.

"Starbuck is on next street right?" My dad asked.

"I need tot try that coffee." said Lord Pluto.

"Ok then" I breathe, surprised at their offer.

We all leave the Throne Room and headed to the café at the end of the street.

By the way the way, we didn't get killed by any earrings whatsoever.

Thanks Starbucks!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN.:OK guys that's the last one!**

**Wow and when I think that I started that in August**

**Well there we go with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Chris POV**

I'm sitting on the lobby's floor, Turkish style ,and breath and making the "ummmm" thing that the monks did.

"Clarisse's father is not going to kill me" I sing softly, closing my eyes "Clarisse's father is not going to kill me" I sing again. I think I did it few times 'till my lovely wife grabs the collar of my shirt and throws me against the wall.

_Gee you'd think that she is more careful when she is pregnant._

"I swear I'll kill you before my father will have the chance if you sing that stupidity shoaling or what the heck it is thing!" She growls, a vein popping and I just can't help but keep my eyes lock on it.

***gulp***

"Yes ma'am!"I said, military style.

She drops my collar and glares at me.

"I love you?"I manage speaking squeaky.

She rolls her eyes.

"No! We got married because we were extremely bored and having children can help defend ourselves from the alien invasion and the soon to be zombie apocalypse." She remarks, as she rolls her eyes.

Oh, dear old sarcasm.

Few minutes later before my ADHD could pop in the lobby's doors open.

Death sweet death.

I hope Nico will put good word at the judges for me.

Clarisse grabs my collar once again and drags me out and surprisingly, I'm not crazy enough to try to escape from her.

We enter in the throne room. Lord Ares is sharpening his knife and awfully looking very menacing, more than usual.

Oh joy!

I turn around to watch my dad, hoping he will at least make me die fast and without pain if lord Ares get angry. Much to my annoyance, all he did was wave. I manage a sigh and an eye roll, and since I don't like being rude, I started waving at him.

"Chris! What's my dear son doing here…and his…um…lovely wife?"My dad asks, cheery at the first bit and switches to shivering mode near the end.

Yes, you got it right. Clarisse scare the crap out of my father. You have 3 chances to guess from who she gets that.

"Hello Lord Ares."I said, trying to be polite

He stops admiring his newly sharpen knife. He turns around and glares at me, clearly irritated at my presence.

"Don't worry, he glare at everyone." Clarisse whispers towards me.

Then she smirks at her father.

"Come on dad, drop that killer face. I have great news!"

If you're at the point of wondering whether she's dead or not…

The answer: no.

See, after she become Clarisse the Drakon Slyer and after all things she done in the second

Giant war, almost killing a giant by herself just to give an example, well…she become Ares' favorite child.

But back to our story.

Ares lift his eyebrows at his daughter.

"What news?"He asks.

"Yeah what news ?! I want to know the news!"Said, right guess, my father almost jumping on

His throne.

"Well tell them!"She ordered stepping on my toe.

I bite my tongue, trying not to not scream. Why did she choose to wear the _damn made-to-squeeze-life-out-somebody_ boots. Yeah special boots for Ares' kids.

I cleared my throat.

"Clarisse is pregnant" I said as fast as I could.

Underworld here I come!

Oh wait there, is no pain? Hm….I wonder what make him not to kill me now.

"Punk, you still have the wedding gift from me right?"

"Yes sir!"I said fast.

"Good, the kid will have a place to train before the camp."

Confuse?

Well Ares' wedding gift for us was a huge training area with anything from mannequins to walls full of weapons. Right in our backyard

"Now punk" He said pointing at me" If my grandchild will not have a good training you're dead! Understand?"

"Yes sir!"I salute, sweat coating my forehead.

"Good! Over with all drama? Let's have pizza! Last time I couldn't because crazy Demeter took my phone."

"I want Supreme" I said hoping there will be no need to open the subject again just to give

Ares a reason to kill me.

"Meatloaf" said Clarisse and Ares same time.

"There we go." My dad answers, taking out his phone.

"So?"Clarisse asked me

"You were right as always and I was wrong and now I should make anything you want for a month?"

"Exactly"

"Damn. Like she hasn't already a temper, the pregnancy just doesn't help it." I whispered to myself, mumbling to be exact.

"What was that?"Ask her in a threating tone.

I'm thinking it aloud?

Crap.

"Um….."

Suddenly, four boxes of pizza appears out of the blue as well as cans of soda.

"Let's eat!"Exclaim my father.

I let a sigh of relief.

Pizza really saves me today.


	15. Thanks!

_**You know I didn't rplay to reviews and I wanted to say 'Thank you' for everyone.**_

_**First special thanks for Lightning-AND'Death for being beta for that story and my awesome friend!**_

_**And now:**_

_**Lots of thanks for adding to favorite **_

acciofandoms

All For Jesus

Amulet Mermaid

Amulet Mermaid

Arielle12

AngeRebeloCP

AthenaOwl10

BadWolf101

bat fan1987

BeautiWind

BeautiWind

Book3

booklover1234567890

ButItHappened

Cammiblue

ChildOfSea

ChildOfSea

Complicated-little-Jellie

chintz

CookiesHealAllWounds

Clestial

CrazyPeanutAttack

Codex the maker

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea

CrazyPeanutAttack

Directioner314

Demigod Princessa Of The Sea

F1nd-M3

Directioner314

HP PJO HoO ultimate lover

erinhickey18

Hanelli

evardo15

Hello my name is Karma

F1nd-M3

Hockeygirl06

forever in the shadows 16

Ilovepercabeth1234

g9switzie

Infinite Freedom

gabbie519

JamesSonOfAthena

gelaiaceee08

Jessica682

Hanelli

Just-AWESOME-old-me

HP PJO HoO ultimate lover

Kat567

I am addicted to FanFiction

Katlover98

iampercyjackson'swife

Keeta-x-Tribias

IM-DA-BOSS

LaCubanitaDeMiami

Im-too-outrageous-4-u

Lightning-AND'Death

Infinite Freedom

Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek

Jessica682

Luna082

Just-AWESOME-old-me

MaraudersKnight

Kat567

Meghan Thalia Jackson

kaykay211

MrsEDarcy

kaykay901

Musical Dream

Lightning-AND'Death

Percabeth1656

LivJacksonDaughterofPercabeth

Random Person with No Name

Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek

Reldanfiregirl

Louisa4533

Respice Adspice Prospice

Meghan Thalia Jackson

ShimmeringDaisyFace

mockingjay1997

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes

MyAutumnMelody

Tenebrae Erebus

Mythomagic101

ThaliaHuntressGrace

OliviaJacksonDaughterofNeptune

Thalico the Couple of the Year

Percabeth1656

Twelve13

phreephree

Vivi007

pineconeface4444

WisdomGoddessAthenae

PJO rulz

YOPPY15

potterblacklupin-4ever

_**And also for th ones that followed it**_

acciofandoms

PunkRose95

bat fan1987

Respice Adspice Prospice

beautifully psycho

Sassylou

booklover1234567890

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon

chintz

shainab1997

darknight179

ShimmeringDaisyFace

dr472

si-fi-lover22

erinhickey18

Silver Moon Huntress

evardo15

SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes

forever in the shadows 16

sstabeler

frikki90

supramdompeople

g9switzie

sweetiepie3311

iampercyjackson'swife

TailsDoll13

julissa996436

th3craft3r

kitkatieisme

ThaliaHuntressGrace

lil Miss Mysterious

TheDeadOne28

mockingjay1997

TheDoveAndTheOwl

55

thisismysweetescape4

percabeth9

Twelve13

phreephree

twilightershay16

poptartlover2000

Vivi007

si-fi-lover22

vlad980

.16

WisdomGoddessAthenae

sstabeler

writer girl 25

thisismysweetescape4

XxThisMyFriendIsAPenxX

trio-of-friends

trollalalala

trustingHim17

twilightershay16

twinarchers717

viet girl14

wisegirl1800

xbloomxx

_**And the ones that reviewed, of course:**_

GrayxSilver

Mandi2341

PJO rulz

trollalalala

IamNyssaDaughterofHephaestus

Lieutenant Sarcasm

gelaiaceee08

Swiftie4Eva13

PJO rulz

SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon

Complicated-little-Jellie

LivGirl16

Mandi2341

mockingjay1997

hixD

Lightning-AND'Death

wisegirl1800

Just-AWESOME-old-me

Greeks vs Geeks

annabethrules120(guest)

Guest

Guest

wisedomsdaughter

Daughter of Wisdom and Music

Reldanfiregirl

phreephree

Guest

Silver Moon Huntress

phreephree

Ageofmyths

PJO Fanatic

YesILoveNico

forever in the shadows 16

SAVE THE NARGLES

kaykay901

Vivi007

Complicated-little-Jellie

healme13

Hugs6

TheDeadOne28

Luna082

Compliment Giver

55

Guest

poptartlover2000

bat fan1987

supramdompeople

Guest

ShimmeringDaisyFace

bleedingpurple16

Guest

Reldanfiregirl

CrazyPeanutAttack

erinhickey18

fantasybookworm2012

Mythomagic101

TailsDoll13

Keeta-x-Tribias

booklover1234567890

Guest

evardo15

thegreyeyedgirl  
HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi

Louisa4533


End file.
